Ode à la description d'un déserteur
by Amnesique
Summary: OS très ( très ) descriptif Avis aux amateurs d'écriture Le monde vu par un déserteur / Préface de mon style d'écriture


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ça se saurait.

Depuis toujours il retournait chaque matin sur les pentes de la colline. Connaissant par cœur chaque virage du chemin, chaque rocher. Il visualisait un branchage cassé succéder à une motte de terre retournée. Il y avait un lierre qui enserrait d'une étreinte progressive un vieux panneau en bois rongé par les termites et la pluie. Il devait être fait d'épicéa frais originellement mais aujourd'hui il arborait des couleurs fatiguées mêlant le gris souris à un brun clair parsemé de taches de mousse orange que l'on trouve sur les arbres malades. Le panneau flanchait, une flèche dirigée vers le Nord-est sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de son village natal à la craie blanche à moitié effacée. Encore planté fièrement dans la terre, le poteau brandissant le panneau semblait, lui, imperturbable. Fait de chêne, il avait été fabriqué pour résister au vent venu du Sud.

L'homme avança, il était tôt, le vent amenait avec lui l'odeur de la forêt en contrebas de la colline. Une odeur de feuilles séchées, de bois frais et de terre retournée qui prenait le nez. Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel encore sombre de la nuit. Un dégradé mêlant opaline et nuit profonde qui s'éloignait par delà les montagnes. On entendait des oiseaux piailler, la nature se réveillait.

Il arriva enfin au sommet de la colline. Le chemin s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus tôt. Il était creusé à même la terre afin de faciliter le passage des promeneurs. Il laissait place à une herbe verdoyante encore fraiche de la rosée du matin. On pouvait voir quelques ronds de sorcière ça et là d'où jaillissaient des mousserons dressés vers le ciel.

Il s'assit dans un soupir, sursautant au contact mouillé de l'herbe dont il se mit à arracher machinalement des brins. Son regard se perdait dans le vague, comme tous les matins. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair, dégradant un violet qui se transformait en rose puis en orange. Une magnifique palette, étalage de couleurs qui naissent sous les doigts du peintre.

Il avait les mains usées, usées par les entrainements intensifs pratiqués des années durant, usées par la foudre et la pluie, le gel et le dégel. Le bout de ses doigts étaient dur, comme pour celui qui frotterait les cordes d'une guitare toute la journée au pied des balcons. Ses paumes étaient striées, les lignes de vie devenues invisibles parmi les cicatrices des entailles plus ou moins récentes. Ses ongles étaient propres, entretenus court pour ne pas gêner, ils étaient blancs signe de sa bonne santé. Sur ses avant bras les veines saillaient. Un panel de fils bleus et violet apparaissant à l'endroit vers le poignet où la chair est tendre, presque translucide. Parfois ses doigts fins et longs tressautaient, sous l'impulsion de ses bras. Ceux-ci étaient musclés, couverts d'une peau assez pâle, légèrement halée sur le sommet des épaules à cause de l'exposition au soleil. Ses bras étaient munis d'un fin duvet à peine brun. Si l'on s'était seulement arrêté à sa pilosité, on aurait put croire à un adolescent de moins de quinze ans. Les muscles assez imposants de ses bras semblaient le prolongement de ses trapèzes. Dans le creux de ses clavicules, assez pointues et qui formaient deux petites bosses sur la pâleur de sa peau, reposait un médaillon en argent. Le bijou était noirci par le temps et la chainette composée de maillons resserrés était abimée par endroits, rongée par la sueur probablement. Le médaillon qui pendait lâchement était rond, les bords polis, il représentait un éventail, emblème de son clan. Le pendentif n'était pas assorti à la chainette, probablement était il plus ancien. Son torse était bien bâti, ses pectoraux étaient bien présents, preuve du travail quotidien, et couvert d'un duvet aussi fin que celui de ses bras. Il était assez mince sans pour autant être maigre. On ne voyait ni ses côtes ni ses hanches saillantes. Le grain de peau de son ventre était visible comme si il avait la chair de poule. Dans son dis, sa chute de reins était assez prononcée, dessinant une courbe comme une vague très légère de ses épaules au bas de ses reins. En dessous de son nombril, un chemin de duvet brunâtre s'étendait jusqu'en deçà de son pantalon. Il portait un vêtement à la forme d'un bleu de travail rabattu sur ses hanches en taille basse. Les manches avaient été nouées négligemment sur son bas ventre. La fermeture éclair descendait un peu en dessous du nœud serré. Son pantalon était usé. Il semblerait qu'il ait été mauve à l'origine mais les lavages successifs avaient délavés la couleur et l'avait rendu parme, il était devenu large. Une des poches arrière avait les coutures relâchées et menaçait à tout instant de rendre l'âme. Le bas du pantalon, trop grand, était très abimé, des éclaboussures de boue le parsemait, surplombées de quelques brins d'herbe coupée accrochés dedans. Un katana était accroché dans son dos. Il était nu pied. Sur ses pieds, on pouvait voir des veines très saillantes que recouvraient quelques poils bruns dispersés. Il avait les pieds grecs, des ongles aussi blancs que ceux de ses mains coupés courts mais salis de terre. Sur ses talons on pouvait voir la corne de ceux qui marchent toute la journée. Son corps était donc assez élancé, fort, mince et agile. Un corps de guerrier.

Quand à son visage, posé sur le socle épais de son cou, il était gracieux. Un nez longiligne au dessus d'une bouche assez fine aux lèvres rosées entrouvertes dont on pouvait entrevoir le bout de ses dents bien alignées d'un blanc nacré comme les perles sauvages. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, teintés à l'encre de chine. Deux billes dans lesquelles on se perdait. Leur abysse était si profond qu'il était dur de distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Au bord du gouffre, un éclat rouge flamboyant brulait. Ces perles étaient encadrées dans un écrin de cils plutôt dense, aussi noirs que ses yeux qui formaient comme une barrière entre le blanc cotonneux de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux en forme de noisette brillaient, comme au bord des larmes ou de l'amusement. Des sourcils ni trop fins ni trop épais finissaient son visage. Il avait la mâchoire dure, et les traits sévères. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son front, séparés en deux, ils encadraient son visage. Ils étaient assez longs et remontaient en pique derrière sa tête bien que quelques mèches folles retombaient sur sa nuque. Ses oreilles étaient cachées par les mèches trop longues.

Il était globalement bel homme.

Il venait ici tout les jours depuis sa mort. Il en avait été anéanti. Il était vide maintenant, vide de tout but, vide de tout. Lui qui avait cru naïvement combler sa vengeance avec le fratricide, il avait cru qu'en tuant la source de ses malheurs il serait soulagé mais alors que sa besogne était achevée, il se n'en sentait que plus seul. Un comble de la part de celui qui avait abandonné tous ceux qui avaient voulu l'aider. Malgré ce que tous pouvaient penser, il n'était pas insensible et derrière son masque de froideur il avait gardé une part de sensibilité, frasque d son enfance bien cachée derrière les murs en béton que le temps avait construit dans son esprit.

Mais tous avaient abandonné, tenus à distance par ses regards noirs et son mutisme. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de but, il espérait secrètement que l'on viendrait le chercher, comme un enfant que l'on aurait laissé seul trop longtemps. Alors, jour après jour, à l'aube, il continuait de revenir sur cette colline qui avait vu se finir ses derniers espoirs. Ici même, sur le lieu du meurtre, sur le lieu du début de sa lente et profonde décadence. Il était une abysse sans fond, la face cachée de la lune, le Yin.

Et alors qu'il désespérait, une lumière vint éclairer la nuit, une bouée de sauvetage lui était lancée et il se devait de la saisir. Il ne laisserait plus sa chance passer à cause de son égo, des bonnes mœurs ou des apparences. Il ne laisserait plus le sable fin, empoigné, filer par une main à la fuite imparfaite. Il ferait renaître son nom. Et au diable la colline, au diable la rosée du matin et même au diable son masque d'impassibilité. Elle criait son nom d'en bas de la colline. Ile ne savait pas comment elle l'avait retrouvé et il s'en fichait, il voulait abandonner les causes au profit des conséquences. Il savait qui elle était avant même de la voir. Une voix cristalline aux nuances cuivrée comme une clarinette qui jouerait sa symphonie en mineur. On sentait dans sa voix, mêlée à la colère un brin d'espoir et même de la joie. Puis elle apparut devant lui à une certaine distance.

Ses yeux verts couleur du renouveau, de la robe qu'enfilent les arbres au printemps, couleur émeraude, lançait des éclairs, mais la moue de sa bouche semblait dire le contraire. Elle avait les lèvres pulpeuses d'une couleur rosée comme le bouton d'une fleur. Il pouvait voir qu'elle les avaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de brillant. Peut être savait elle qu'elle allait le retrouver aujourd'hui. Son visage était très pâle, si l'on ne savait pas que c'était sa couleur de peau naturelle on aurait put la croire malade. Ses pommettes étaient rehaussées des rougeurs de l'effort provoquées par l'ascension de la colline. Au dessus de la rangée de cils épais se tenaient ses sourcils fins parfaitement entretenus. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Quand à ses cheveux ils étaient étrangement aussi roses que les pétales de fleur de cerisier. Pas un rose criard, oh non ! Un rose pâle et gracieux qui éclairait son teint. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules par des mèches épaisses divisées en deux larges bandes au milieu du front. Un bandeau porté comme un serre tête couleur framboise surmonté d'une plaque en métal reposait sur sa tête et était noué derrière ses oreilles. Elle était habillée d'une tunique d'un rose aussi framboise que son bandeau. A sa taille était serré une ceinture large qui marquait sa taille et mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine. Sa tunique retombait sur ses épaules en un col bateau. Ses bras étaient fins et musclés, elle serrait les poings très forts au point que l'on pouvait voir ses nerfs se tendre sous peau fine. Son haut retombait sur ses hanches développées. En dessous, elle portait un short long qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, noir. Ses jambes étaient musclées, plutôt minces. Elle avait une petite poche d'arme fixée sur sa cuisse droite, elle était accrochée sur des bandages afin de ne pas la blesser. Elle portait comme chaussures des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux.

Elle fonça sur lui en brandissant le poing. Il ne broncha pas et encaissa sans dire un mot. La main s'abattit sur son visage une fois, puis une seconde fois. La troisième perdit de sa faiblesse et elle sa main glissa de son visage jusqu'à son épaule. Maintenant elle pleurait. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues, passaient dans le creux de ses lèvres pour finir asséchées dans son cou. Il n'hésita pas - il n'hésiterait plus désormais – et la pris dans ses bras. Elle hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa aller contre lui. Les gouttes de ses ressentiments sillonnaient désormais son torse nu. Il posa une main entre ses omoplates et sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le nez sur sa nuque chatouillé par ses cheveux. Il respirait à plein nez l'odeur florale que sa peau dégageait. Exactement comme il se l'était imaginée. Sucrée, douce mais pas entêtante. Elle serra ses mains dans son dos, griffant sa peau sans même y faire attention. Puis elle releva sa tête vers lui, les marques séchées de ses larmes ornant ses joues comme un tatouage.

Elle lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents comme un collier de perles nacrées et elle se mit à rire. Rire comme une folle de l'ironie de la situation.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé »

Et alors, lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentit toutes ses barrières tomber, son corps se sortir du précipice dans lequel il était tombé. Alors il la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait contre lui avant de poser son autre main sur sa taille. Il se sépara légèrement d'elle et avec la main qui était posée entre ses omoplates, il caressa sa joue, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes désirant s'abreuver à la source de son bonheur. Le baiser devint fougueux, elle laissa ses mains courir dans ses cheveux de jais. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le souffle leur vint à manquer. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme des chiens de faïence. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ces premiers mots de sa voix grave et rauque :

« Je suis rentré ».

Je sais je sais je sais c'est particulier ! J'ai un amour éternel pour les descriptions donc j'ai essayé de détailler le plus possible

Bon j'ai mis quelques petits trucs à ma sauce hein

Review ? Je vous aime :)


End file.
